La légende d'Hymen
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les trépidantes aventures d'Hymen, dieu du Mariage, et Éros, dieu de l'Amour...avec des travestis, des pirates...et des petites fleurs.


**Titre :** La légende d'Hymen  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Anders Andrew  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> mythologie grecque  
><strong>Personnagescouple :**  
>Hymen : dieu du mariage<br>Éros : dieu de l'amour  
>Petra (plus ou moins un OC) : jeune humaine<br>des pirates : les méchants  
>du Hymen -Petra, un peu de Éros - Hymen<br>**Contexte : **Début de la fic se situant lors du mariage de Dyonisos (dieu de l'ivresse) et d'Ariane (celle du fameux fils d'Ariane qui guida Thésée à travers le labyrinthe du Minotaure)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Domaine public. Même si je m'inspire principalement de l'article wikipédia du dieu Hymen. Merci Wiki.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Je cherchais une idée pour le thème d'aujourd'hui sur la communauté **31_jours** le thème est "hymen". Ayant une affection toute particulière pour la mythologie grecque, j'ai un peu farfouillé. Cela dit, j'admets qu'avant d'écrire cette fic, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'avait bien pu faire Hymen, ni qui il était (hormis le dieu du mariage, connu aussi sous le nom d'Hyménée). Donc c'est vraiment de la réécriture de mythes. L'avantage à écrire pour ce genre de fandom, c'est que c'est tellement obscur, y compris au niveau du "canon", qu'on peut interpréter très librement.  
>C'est pourquoi dans cette fanfic, Hymen est efféminé et timide (ça me paraissait intéressant et ça permet une meilleure cohérence dans mon récit), et Éros est assez dragueur et sûr de lui (ça, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré Psyché XD)<br>J'espère que cette petite histoire plaira à ceux qui la liront.

Cette histoire remonte à très longtemps. A une époque où les dieux foulaient parfois notre terre pour s'y balader librement, et enlever quelques femmes à l'occasion.  
>Elle débuta sur l'île de Lemnos, sur laquelle avait lieu un grand évènement; c'était l'occasion de faire la fête.<br>Cependant, une silhouette solitaire était assise au bord d'une falaise, contemplant la mer Égée d'un air profondément triste.  
>Il s'agissait d'un garçon, pourtant le seul moyen de s'en rendre compte était de regarder son torse. Le reste de sa physionomie était si androgyne qu'il était impossible autrement de déterminer son sexe. Il avait un visage gracieux et fin, des yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été, et des boucles blondes tombaient sur ses épaules, reflétant les rayons du soleil qui pâlissait d'envie à la vue de sa chevelure si brillante.<br>Hymen, car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, en vérité, essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue; ses mains étaient aussi délicates que sa physionomie. Sa peau diaphane laissait transparaître les veines bleutées; ses ongles étaient bien taillés, propres et roses. Ses doigts étaient comme des brindilles que même le vent semblait pouvoir casser.  
>Il les glissa parmi les brins d'herbe, et des fleurs, des marjolaines, poussèrent aux endroits où il effleurait la terre.<br>Quelqu'un vînt le rejoindre - et pas n'importe qui; il s'agissait d'Éros, jeune dieu de l'amour. Ils auraient fort bien pu passer pour des frères, tant ils étaient beaux l'un que l'autre. Cependant Éros affichait une certaine assurance, un maintien fier, alors qu'Hymen paraissait désespéré, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
>Éros vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui.<br>- Mon ami, ce n'était pas ta faute.  
>Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ajouta :<br>- Personne ne t'en veux.  
>Hymen tourna la tête vers lui.<br>- Je….je n'ai ja-jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie !  
>Aussitôt, il abaissa de nouveau la tête. Sa voix était douce; elle ressemblait à un pépiement d'oiseau.<br>Le visage d'Éros se détendit, emplit de compassion :  
>- Allons, ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas réussi à chanter. Et alors ? On ne va pas en faire un plat. D'ailleurs…en parlant de plat, tu ferais bien de nous rejoindre. Le banquet a commencé, et si tu ne te dépêches pas, les satyres vont tout dévorer.<br>Hymen haussa les épaules, maussades.  
>- Je n'ai pas faim.<br>Éros cueillit des marjolaines et commença à les tresser pour en faire une couronne. Il prononça en même temps qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.  
>- Dyonisos n'a même pas eu l'air de se rendre compte que tu n'avais pas chanté. Il était bien trop ivre. Quant à Ariane…<br>- Je-je n'ai pas pu, gémit le plus fragile des deux. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre mais…quand j'ai vu le monde qui assistait à la cérémonie…  
>Il rougit.<br>- J'ai eu le trac.  
>Ayant terminé sa couronne de fleurs, Éros tapa dans le dos de son cousin et posa le fruit de son ouvrage sur sa tête.<br>- Ça arrive à tout le monde. Ne t'en fais pas, va !  
>Il se leva et tandis la main à Hymen. Ce dernier la saisit et s'éloignèrent de la falaise, bras dessus, bras dessous.<br>- Tu sais ce qui te remonterait le moral, fit le joyeux Éros, une petite virée parmi les humains !  
>Hymen hocha la tête, peu convaincu.<p>

Dans une ville, au bord de la mer, vivait une magnifique jeune fille répondant au nom de Petra.  
>Comme toutes les femmes de la ville, elle devait participer, durant trois jours, aux mystères consacrées à la déesse Déméter. A cette occasion, elle traversa la ville, elle et plusieurs dizaines de femmes, pour aller vers le temple.<br>Au milieu de la foule qui contemplait la procession, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées.  
>- Tu as vu cette jeune fille, là-bas ?, murmura Hymen à l'oreille de son ami.<br>- Laquelle ? La charmante blonde potelée au collier d'or ? Hm, oui, je la vois très bien, susurra Éros d'un air lascif en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.  
>Hymen leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un léger coup de coude.<br>- Non, je parle de la brune, à l'avant du cortège. Celle qui tient un bougeoir.  
>- Oh, celle-là, fit Éros. Je la vois. Un beau brin de fille aussi. Même si je les préfère plus voluptueuses, avec des seins lourds que je puisse prendre en main pour…<br>Comme sa remarque n'entraîna aucune réaction offensée de la part de son camarade - c'était toujours un plaisir de voir le dieu du mariage s'offusquer dès qu'il était fait mention de près ou de loin au plaisir charnel - il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. En fait, les réactions choquées d'Hymen faisaient beaucoup rire Éros, qui en tant que promoteur de la passion, était au contraire très porté sur la chose.  
>Mais Hymen était chaste. Cela faisait aussi parti de son rôle tutélaire, qui l'obligeait à rester vierge jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui-même épouser quelqu'un. Ce que par ailleurs Éros trouvait particulièrement idiot, car de ce fait, il se privait également des petites jouissances que pouvaient apporter une amitié virile saine et équilibrée. Il avait bien essayé de le convaincre, à sa façon, mais Hymen était resté de marbre face à ses avances.<br>Bref; étonné de ne pas l'entendre pousser un cri suivi d'un mouvement de recul, puis éventuellement d'un sermon bien senti, Éros observa attentivement son ami et décela chez lui la flamme de l'amour - et il savait la reconnaître, quand même.  
>Le timide petit dieu avait les joues rouges; ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper un souffle haletant. Ses yeux brillaient comme des lampes.<br>Il fixait la jeune fille d'un air avide, et c'était la première fois qu'Éros le voyait dans un état pareil.  
>Ils se faufilèrent habilement jusqu'au défilé et se mêlèrent aux femmes avec aisance. Éros soupira discrètement en s'insérant entre une vieille femme à la peau olivâtre et une fille maigre comme un clou. Il n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de chance. Heureusement, en tant que dieu, il pouvait facilement altérer la perception des humains, et transformer leurs vêtements. Aidés par leurs physiques androgynes, ils passèrent inaperçus.<br>Hymen souriait béatement en suivant Petra des yeux.

- Alors, tu lui as parlé ?, interrogea fébrilement Éros.  
>Lui et son partenaire d'usurpation d'identité se tenaient dans les buissons, derrière le temple, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Il faisait nuit, et tout le monde était occupé aux préparatifs de la célébrations des mystères.<br>- Pas encore, répondit Hymen, penaud.  
>- Mais qu'attends-tu !, s'exclama Éros, qui pour une fois perdit patience face à la passivité de son ami. Tu l'aimes, non ? Alors dis-le lui. Courtise-la. Prends-la de force. Je ne sais pas moi…<br>Son vis-à-vis se hérissa.  
>- La prendre de force ? Tu es fou ! Ne dis pas ça…<br>Éros fit la moue.  
>- Comment crois-tu que s'y prenne Zeus ?<br>Hymen garda un silence buté. Soudain, des clameurs retentirent.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, s'inquiéta aussitôt le timide dieu du mariage.<br>C'est alors qu'un homme de haute stature, hirsute, surgit devant eux et s'empara d'Hymen à bras le corps en rugissant telle une bête sauvage.  
>Le pauvre Hymen poussa un cri aigu de terreur et de dégoût.<br>Ni une ni deux, Éros fit apparaître son carquois et tendit son arc, armé d'une flèche, le visage déformé par une expression féroce.  
>Le pirate - car c'était bien un pirate - s'enfuit à toutes jambes avec son butin hurlant et gigotant sous le bras.<br>- Reviens ! Reviens ici, misérable !, gronda Éros.  
>Il allait s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais se prit les pieds dans une racines et tomba la tête la première; assommé, il resta étendu par terre, tandis que les hurlements retentissaient partout autour de lui, dans la nuit noire.<p>

Lorsque Hymen se réveilla de son évanouissement, il se rendit compte que la situation n'était pas glorieuse.  
>La situation était bien pire que ça, à vrai dire. Il était attaché, lui et une vingtaine de jeunes filles entassées dans la cale d'un navire.<br>C'est alors qu'il aperçu sa bien-aimée. Elle avait le visage défait, de la peur au fond des yeux, et ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés. Hymen aurait tout donné pour être en possession d'un peigne; il se serait lentement approché et l'aurait passé dans sa sublime chevelure jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne lisse et soyeuse.  
>Ce petit fantasme l'enflamma. Il se sentit plus courageux, plus audacieux. S'il arrivait à briller suffisamment sous le regard de sa dulcinée, peut-être que celle-ci accepterait de l'épouser. Il se redressa, bombant le torse sous sa robe.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lança une des filles.  
>C'est cet instant que choisirent les pirates pour entrer. Ils avaient étaient grands et costauds. Et visiblement bien décidés à passer du bon temps avec leur cargaison.<br>L'un d'entre eux attrapa Hymen par le bras et l'attira vivement à lui.  
>Le jeune dieu trébucha et s'étala…juste aux pieds de Petra.<br>Il releva suffisamment la tête pour la contempler. Pour la première fois, ils se faisaient face. Il fut subjugué par l'incroyable sensualité de ses lèvres, la couleur profonde de ses iris vert feuille.  
>Sans même y penser, tout captivé qu'il était, il prononça :<br>- Si je vous sauve, deviendrez-vous mon épouse ?  
>La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Hymen esquissa un fin sourire.<br>- Allez, relève-toi !, ordonna le pirate en tirant sur ses bras attachés.  
>Les liens se transformèrent en marjolaines tressées. Hymen n'eut aucun mal à les rompre et se retourna vivement.<br>Un voile jaune était apparu sur sa tête, et il brandissait deux flambeaux qui se partageaient la même flamme; elle était distendue, comme formant un bandeau large et incandescent.  
>Les pirates reculèrent prestement, effrayés.<br>- Vous osez vous attaquer à ces femmes qui sont sous la protection d'Hymen, divinité qui siège à l'Olympe. Fuyez, si vous ne souhaitez pas subir la brûlure éternelle de mon courroux, misérables pourceaux !  
>Les hommes prirent la poudre d'escampette sans s'attarder davantage.<br>Un court instant, Hymen fut presque déçu de n'avoir pas pu participer à une véritable bataille rangée. Cela aurait particulièrement impressionné Petra.  
>Il se retourna vers elle, et, encore porté par l'adrénaline, il lui prit la main.<br>- Petra, mon amour…rentrons.

L'histoire se finit ainsi. Du moins, c'est ainsi que la termina Hymen, qui venait de la raconter à son cher ami Éros.  
>Ce dernier esquissa une moue désappointée. Le vent, taquin, vînt jouer avec l'une de ses boucles, qui s'agita sur son front jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de la faire passer derrière son oreille.<br>- Eh bien, je ne comprend pas. Tu as sauvé cette fille…pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas épousée ?  
>Hymen se racla la gorge d'un air gêné. Éros continua de le regarder avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avouer :<br>- E….elle a dit…une fois que nous étions à terre…  
>Il soupira longuement, abattu, et baissa la tête.<br>- Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se marier à un homme qui faisait une plus belle femme qu'elle.  
>Éros l'observa, les yeux ronds…et éclata de rire.<br>- Ce n'est pas drôle !, s'exclama Hymen en le fusillant du regard. J'ai perdu le seul amour de ma vie !  
>L'autre le dévisagea, amusé, et lui donna l'accolade.<br>- Ne dis pas ça. Il y a des milliers de poissons dans l'océan.  
>Il se leva. Le soleil se couchait sur la mer. Ils étaient à nouveau sur la falaise. Le chariot d'Apollon terminait sa course, et reflétait sur l'eau de superbes couleurs rouge et or. Le ciel était rose, comme s'il allait s'embraser.<br>La main sur l'épaule d'Hymen, Éros chuchota en souriant presque :  
>- Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait des touts petits seins !<br>Le timide dieu du mariage se leva prestement et donna un coup léger à son camarade, l'air scandalisé. Alors Éros éclata à nouveau de rire, et ce son résonna sur les vagues qui se heurtaient au pied de la falaise comme autant de promesses d'aventures perdues.


End file.
